


So This...

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Introspection, Other, Poetry, Reflection, nonbinary byleth, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Byleth reflects on Sothis' role in their life.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	So This...

A little voice that teased in the back of their mind.

A little voice that Byleth wished to leave behind.

A nagging voice that scolded inside Byleth’s head.

A nagging voice that tended to fill them with dread.

A whispering voice full of sass inside their brain.

A whispering voice that criticized with disdain.

Suddenly, that voice in Byleth’s head grew softer.

Suddenly, that voice in their mind filled with laughter.

A curious voice that tried to give them advice.

A curious voice that shifted from rude to nice.

A giggling voice that gave comments and cues.

A giggling voice with aid they could not refuse.

A gentle voice that greeted Byleth every morn.

A gentle voice that allowed Byleth time to mourn.

A sorrowful voice that made a tough decision.

A sorrowful voice that acted with precision.

A laugh, a sneer, a hum, a song; above all, Sothis was a friend.

Now that the two were one, they would be together until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grey for the commission! ;w;


End file.
